Power Rangers Crystal Guardians Part 2
by Evilness321
Summary: Their leader is captured, they have no idea where she is hidden. The Crystal Guardians need to find The Gold Ranger before anything else happens. Meantime, the Gold Ranger keeps hearing a voice in her head, and it proves to be rather helpful...
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers Crystal Guardians Part II-**

**What has happened so far?**

Christina was attacked by two beings, Runri and Yuki. Zephlin comes in to rescue Christina and says that she is to be the Elysion Gold Ranger. Over time, Christina finds the other Elysion Rangers, and when all of them are united, Runri and Yuki break away from the side of evil while at the same time not befriending the side of good.

The rest of the Power Rangers, Spike, Ray, Jacquie and Eric have joined the team by now and it is revealed that Zephlin is the White Ranger.

Even though Zephlin was the one to gather the Rangers of Elysion together, he still declares Christina the leader. This angers Spike, who disagrees that she should even be a Power Ranger.

The group has a lot of problems to work out, but they still work well as a team and have succeeded in stalling the enemies' plans for a while. But at a sacrifice. Christina was captured, and she discovered that Char, a servant of the enemy, was under a spell. In order to break the spell, Christina laid down her powers in an attack, and was hospitalized. Her plan worked, and Char is now on the Elysion Rangers' side.

During the fight against Char, Christina was transported to New Tech City, where she currently lies in a coma at the SPD Headquarters' Medical Center. The rest of the Elysion Rangers were welcomed by Commander Cruger, and now reside there, waiting for Christina to recover from her coma.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>

**Hidden Allies**

Her breath came in and out with a sharpness to it. Faint voices could be heard. The voices sounded nearby, yet far away. Her face rested against something that felt cold and lifeless, and her eyes were refusing to open without her feeling like she was forcing them to.

Christina realized she must have been captured, and her senses began to wake up much faster. She sat up and rubbed her hand against her forehead, and she realized something else: she had un-morphed. She felt a wave of panic flow through her and felt her right wrist, her communicator was still there.

She stood up and looked around, starting to take in her surroundings. She was in a small cell that was completely devoid of all light and reflective objects. No wonder why she had un-morphed. With no light nearby, she had no power. And she didn't quite have the ability to draw light to herself like metal does with a magnet yet, either.

She noticed thick bars towards what she assumed was the front end of her cell and walked forward. It was just as dark and dingy outside her cell as it was inside. She reached forward to touch the bars, and was suddenly sent flying backwards against the opposite wall by a shock of electricity.

_ Well_, she thought, rubbing her now aching back and shoulders, _I'm not going to try that anytime soon again_. She heard footsteps from somewhere nearby and stood up. If she was in Zephron's prisoner hold, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her weak and defenseless.

"I see you've woken up." Zephron's voice said from the shadows outside her prison cell. "How do you like the arrangements?" He asked. "I'm sorry it couldn't have been a little cheerier, but anything that reflects some kind of light means that you might get away from me."

Christina chose not to respond, which seemed to be the wise thing to do at the moment.

"Char," Zephron said in a commanding voice.

"Yes, my master?" Char stepped forward.

"Take the girl to the surface chamber." Zephron instructed.

"Of course." Char bowed.

Christina had never seen the boy, but she did remember the name and the voice from somewhere, but the source of her vivid memories eluded her. This annoyed her greatly, especially as her wrists were tied up behind her back.

_Use your power_. A childlike voice said inside her very heart.

She panicked. Great. Now she was hearing things.

_Look within… Use your power._ The same childlike voice encouraged her.

And Christina forced herself to calm down even as she was led down the dank and dark hallway.

_I'll help you…_The childlike voice continued. _The others won't know where you were taken, so I'll help you escape so you can send them a signal_.

_Who are you?_ Christina thought, while keeping her facial expression neutral as best she could.

_A friend_. The childlike voice answered simply. _I'll tell you when to act… I'll deal out the rest of the cards then on my own_.

_Gotcha_. Christina only allowed herself to smile mentally, not showing anything on the outside but on the inside she felt highly satisfied, thinking that there might just yet be a way out of the hellhole that she was in.

* * *

><p>"But how do we get her out of there? It's been hours and yet we still have got nothing." Jacquie was saying, looking and sounding frustrated.<p>

"Calm down… If I know my sister, then she _must_ have a guardian angel protecting her all this time." Elione said in a calm, reassuring tone of voice.

"Yup, I always knew your family was a bunch of weirdoes." Jacquie leaned against a tree. "Never thought I'd end up hoping that your belief turned out to be true."

There was a sudden loud but familiar shriek in the air.

"He's back." Zephlin said, referring to his Phoenix. He had sent out his Phoenix to scout the surrounding mountains to see if there was anything unusual that hadn't been there before.

"Ack… Don't you have a mute button for that thing?" Eric asked, holding his hands to his ears in hopes of dimming the sound the way holding your hands around a sphere of light dims the light coming from the sphere.

Zephlin held out his arm for his Phoenix to land on it, reminding Ray strongly of an Eagle trainer.

"He says he found something on the tallest mountain to the left that might offer us a clue as to where they took our leader." Zephlin said after a few moments.

"The tallest mountain in the range… That's mount Zai!" Jacquie realized out loud. "It's where a lot of people gather once a year at its base to worship and pay tribute to those colonists who dared to climb it and… well… colonize it. No one's ever tried to climb it since because the weather is always so unpredictable…"

"Well perhaps the descendants of those people can tell us something about the changes in the mountain that my friend found. Rangers… are you ready?" Zephlin looked at each of them. It was not a question, but rather, a demand.

They nodded and prepared to morph.

"Elysion White Ranger—"

"Elysion Blue Ranger—"

"Elysion Green Ranger—"

"Elysion Red Ranger—"

"Elysion Purple Ranger—"

"Transform!"

* * *

><p><em>Now!<em> The childlike voice said rather loudly in Christina's mind, and she stopped walking.

"Hey! I don't recall telling you to stop! Besides, you have no power… How can you possibly retaliate and leave unharmed?" Zephron snapped.

"Zephron… A person like me doesn't _need_ outside forces to find their light…" Christina stated firmly. "All they need is a little faith in themselves… Strength… Determination… And speed!" She suddenly whirled around, throwing up her legs to kick her captors down.

_Grab the key_. The childlike voice instructed, and Christina saw the key on Char's black belt. She whirled around again while still looking back at the fallen figure of the boy, and grabbed the key quickly before they recovered from the shock of the surprise retaliation. _Get further down the hallway… Quickly!_

She didn't need telling twice, she sped down the hallway, making sure not to let go of the key she had in her hand. She found a safe spot, and struggled to undo the shackles that bound her hands behind her back. It felt very awkward for several minutes while she frantically worked to get the key into the key whole, then finally she heard the click that sounded like her life was starting again.

_How can I get out of here without any power?_ She thought desperately.

_You have power… Look inside and call it out_. _Light isn't destroyed… It is created, given or found_. _Never created_.

_All right, your call. You've helped me out this far; I see no reason why I should start doubting you now_. Christina thought.

"Elysion Gold Ranger, transform!" She called out, and to her amazement, she transformed into the Gold Ranger despite there being no source of light. "Awesome." She said out loud. She looked at her outfit; it was still pretty much the same as it always had been, except now there was a golden crest on her chest with a gold dragon encircling the moon.

She heard footsteps coming closer to her hiding place, and she stepped out into the open.

_Don't get too complacent, now_. The childlike voice warned her.

_Don't worry… I know what I'm doing_. She thought back at it.

Zephron, Char and the fat guy all stopped in their steps when they saw her standing there in full Ranger motif.

"Great… And you said she couldn't morph inside the deepest pits of Hades where there was no light to be found." Zephron snapped at Izor, who seemed to cower at his wrath.

"Master, can I show her my power now?" Char asked.

"Oh, very well. Go all out if you must, but make sure she is still alive when you bring her back to me." Zephron turned sharply on his heals. "Izor, come with me. I will have you take care of another problematic matter for me."

"Yes, my lord." Izor hurried after his master.

"So, what's this big surprise you've got in store for me… Char, is it?" Christina asked.

"Something I've been saving just for you." Char said with a grin. "You've been nothing but a thorn in our side since your buddy, Zephlin, found you. Taking away our most powerful servants, and destroying the others that we sent out to capture you… You'll pay for your crimes against us…" Char held up his right wrist, revealing a silver watch with a black band around the clock.

"No way… You're a Power Ranger too?" Christina said, not hiding her surprise.

"Yes… And now you'll pay! Elysion Black Ranger, Transform!" Char became encased by black light – or was it energy? Christina couldn't decide. And he then transformed into an unmistakable Ranger of Elysion. The stripes on his arms and legs were gold, exactly the opposite color and pattern of the Gold Rangers' uniform.

His weapon was a long, curved sword with an equally long handle. The sword looked as if it was entirely made of ebony stone, and looked like it could cut through flesh and bone without a problem.

"Wonderful, isn't it? Two Rangers from the same legend pitted against each other, being forced to fight for their very survival." Char's voice came from underneath the black helmet that encased his head.

Christina scoffed.

"You're no Power Ranger." She snapped. "A Power Ranger doesn't fight for evil… A Ranger fights to protect the weak and innocent."

"Oh save your speech for someone who cares." Char said, lifting his large sword in preparation of attack. "Let's just get to business, shall we?"

Christina prepared to unsheathe her swords, but he was too quick even with his bulky weapon. She had to dodge out of the way quickly or risk being skewered like a human shish kabob. She unsheathed her swords as the Black Ranger turned around, and prepared to attack.

* * *

><p>Standing at the peak of Mount Zai, the other Rangers were all looking for something that would lead them in the direction of where their leader was.<p>

"So what are we looking for? All I've got is freezer burn on my fingers." The Red Ranger said, looking around.

"Patient. My friend said he found something here, like an entrance to a cave." The White Ranger stated.

"I still wish these uniforms came with thermal heating." The Red Ranger stepped a little further away from the group, noticing a strange black spot in the ground.

"What is it?" The Silver and Purple Rangers followed him.

"Zephlin, you might want to come take a look at this." The Silver Ranger called.

The others gathered around the black spot on the ground, and saw what appeared to be an opening to an underground tunnel.

"That's not the best part, listen." The Red Ranger said, sarcastically. Though he did mean it when he told them to listen.

They all went quiet, and could hear the faint sound of sword battle. The Red Ranger didn't notice the ground weakening underneath his feet, and almost ruined their cover when the ground collapsed altogether and he hit the floor.

"Ouch… I'm okay." He said, sitting up as he rubbed the back of his helmet.

"So… Where do you think this tall, dark and ugly tunnel goes to?" The Silver Ranger asked.

"Hopefully, to the source of that battle sound, and thus… Hopefully to Christina." The Blue Ranger said, stepping forward after leaping down to join them. The others followed him without question.

* * *

><p>Fighting in the small hallway was not very comfortable. However, no pain no gain and Christina would rather fight than surrender to a prick that pretended to be a Ranger of Elysion.<p>

"Why are you fighting for Zephron?" She demanded, blocking Char's sword with her own. The childlike voice now came from her, only it mingled with Christina's as well. "It is not the way of a Guardian of the Crystal!"

"I said save your speech for someone who cares!" Char snapped. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

There was a blast of dark energy from his sword, forcing the Gold Ranger against, and through the wall.

"Crap… That's gonna hurt tomorrow." She grumbled, rubbing her back and sitting up. She watched as the Black Ranger followed the path of destruction that she left behind to find her again. She stood up and sheathed her swords. She would not surrender, but she would not fight him either. "We're both Power Rangers, we're the same. Why can't we fight together instead of against each other?" She asked once he came within striking distance. The two voices were still intermingling with each other.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Char's voice came from his helmet. "_Black Mist Attack!_" He shouted.

The Gold Ranger suddenly felt herself sinking into the ground and she struggled to break free of the globs' hold on her legs.

"_Azure Hurricane!_" A familiar voice shouted, and she found herself being freed and able to move on her own again.

"Guys!" Christina said in surprise. "How did you get here?"

"Oh, we just decided to drop in." The Red Ranger said. "And now it's time to crash the party." He added, getting ready to do some martial arts offensive.

"Wait! Don't fight him!" The Gold Ranger warned.

"Why not?" The Red Ranger asked.

"Because… He's a Ranger just like us, can't you see?" The Gold Ranger looked over at Char in his Black Ranger uniform.

"It's true… When I first came to Earth, Christina wasn't the first one that I found. But Zephron was too quick for me at the time and the young boy ended up falling under Zephron's spell." Zephlin nodded.

"I see…" Christina muttered.

"Char… Unleash the Wormhole now." Zephron's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"Yes, master." The Black Ranger nodded. He then stuck his blade into the ground, at least a foot from the tip, and spoke what appeared to be another language.

"That's the same disturbance in the Space-Time Continuum that I felt earlier!" The Purple Ranger said. "Everybody, duck!"

All the Rangers except for the Black Ranger ducked down low as the giant wormhole that he summoned appeared behind him.

Christina had to do some quick thinking, and then she turned to the others.

"Ray, take care of things for me." She said, before jumping forward with her swords outstretched, forcing Char and herself through the wormhole. Then the wormhole vanished in a flash of black light, and the brief sound of gravity disfiguring metal. And the second after that happened, the group of Power Rangers was forced back to Zephlin's clearing in the woods by an unknown force.

Spike cursed loudly after un-morphing back to his 'normal' state.

"What happened?" He demanded of Zephlin, who looked older and graver than usual.

"I had no idea that they had the power to open up Wormholes and Time Warps. There is no telling where she and the Black Ranger will end up now."

"He's no Ranger." Ray said.

"That boy is a Power Ranger whether you like it or not." Zephlin said so sternly that nobody said another word. He was giving a look that dared them to start another argument with him, and it was quite scary in their opinion. "And Christina must have been thinking that there was a need to bring him back to our side."

The others stopped what they were doing- mainly anything to try and ignore him- and looked at him.

"If all of the Rangers aren't together as one team, then the Crystal cannot be found and we have failed to do our job. Ray, it is obvious that she chose you to be our leader in her place while she was gone. You'll decide what will be our next move." Zephlin said, looking at Ray with an impassive expression on his face.

Ray nodded.

"Is there any way for us to track her communicator?" Ray asked. "I think we should try finding her first before we do anything else and confirm whether or not she is still able and willing to fight after we find her."

"There is a way to track a fellow Rangers' communicators…" Zephlin said thoughtfully. He walked over to the large boulder that was shaped like a giant chair. A screen appeared in the center of the chair and two blips were on the screen soon after.

"Hey, look." Jacquie said. "That gold flashing circle… Just outside that city."

"That's gotta be Christina. That black circle has to be that boy, then." Spike said.

"Yes, but that is in S.P.D. territory, I will have to contact Commander Cruger before we move in on their turf." Zephlin told them. He touched the screen and the face of the Commander of S.P.D. Power Ranger force appeared on screen.

"Lieutenant Zephlin, long time no see." Commander Cruger said. "I wasn't expecting your next report until a month from now."

"Yes, Commander, but an emergency has changed my plans. One of my Rangers has gone missing, and we think she may be in your territory." Zephlin explained. "Can you check your radar to see if there aren't any more Rangers in your area that aren't part of your squad?"

"Yes, our scanners have already picked up the Gold Ranger's signal. There's also another one as well." Commander Cruger responded.

"Yes, we know another Power Ranger went with her when she went into the wormhole. We just weren't sure as to where that wormhole opened up after it vanished." Zephlin nodded.

"Very well, I give you and your team permission to come into our territory to help your comrade." Commander Cruger nodded. "I will dispatch the B Squad in case the fight gets out of hand before you get there."

"Talk about mood-swings." Jacquie whispered so only Elione and Eric could hear her.

"You'd be moody too if one of your leaders went MIA." Elione whispered back.

"Good point." Jacquie shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Cat, call the B Squad." Cruger ordered as soon as Zephlin signed off.<p>

"Yes, sir." Cat nodded.

Within a few moments, Sky, Z, Sydney, Jack and Bridge had all filed into the Command Room.

"Rangers, I need you to go to the point just outside of the city. There you will find these two battling—" He showed the Gold and Black Rangers of Elysion on the screen, and the fierce battle that was currently underway between them.

"So, which one is on the good side?" Bridge asked.

"Currently, the Gold Ranger is trying to turn the Black Ranger over from the enemies' team." Cruger explained. "That is all I know."

"Wait a minute… How come we've never seen them before now?" Sky asked. "And how do you know it's not just some sort of trick of Grumm?"

"These Rangers are trained by another person whose responsibility is different from ours. Their trainer is an old friend of mine called Zephlin, and we both trained at S.P.D. Academy. You can trust these Rangers, just don't interfere unless things get out of hand before the rest of their team appears to help." Cruger told them. The Rangers nodded. "You are dismissed."

* * *

><p>For what seemed like an eternity, the Gold Ranger felt as though she were being sucked through a tube made of gravity. <em>So this is what traveling coach feels like<em>. She thought, trying to humor herself a little bit. She looked around and saw nothing but what looked like warping space around her. Just as she was starting to feel queasy, she saw a short way in front of her what looked like a city off in the distance and she pulled herself towards it.

She felt the gravity try to pull her back into the warping space, but she pulled away from its influence as much as she could until finally it broke away from her entirely. She landed face-first in a pile of dirt and stood up slowly after she recovered from the slight shock of having been thrown through a space-warp.

"Aw, the little warrior girl feeling a little worn-out from her trip?" The Black Ranger said, stepping slowly forward. He was obviously used to these kind of trips.

"Char, if that really is your name," The Gold Ranger stood up. "I will ask you one more time to please join our side. I don't want to have to fight a fellow Power Ranger… But if it is the only way, then I will fight you."

"I'll make you a deal," The Black Ranger stopped just a few feet away from her. "If you can beat me in an all-out battle, then I will willingly join your side. But if I win, then I will kill you and take your powers to my master."

"Sounds fair enough." The Gold Ranger unsheathed her swords again, and prepared to fight him. "I accept your challenge."

"So… You're ready to die this quickly, huh?" The Black Ranger prepared his sword and raised it to strike down at her. "Your death will be quick, but not painless." He said.

"That's what they all say." The Gold Ranger retorted. "But each time has been a major disappointment." She added in a fake long-suffering tone of voice and sigh.

"So, you're quite the actress." The Black Ranger said as their swords clashed.

The sword was heavier than her own two twin swords, but she thought that was already a given no-brainer considering the monstrous size of his sword.

"_Back Lash Wave!_" The Black Ranger shouted, directing the blade of his ebony-colored sword at the Gold Ranger, who immediately counter-attacked with her _Solar Eclipse Meteor Shower_.

The two Powers clashed in an explosion of black and gold light that could be seen for miles around.

"You seem to have gotten stronger since the last time you fought." The Black Ranger stated.

"I've had practice." The Gold Ranger responded.

"You still have a long ways to go, though!" The Black Ranger lunged forward, taking a hidden blaster out of its holster and firing it at his opponent.

She managed to block the lasers from his blaster with her swords, and the lasers ricochet from her swords to a nearby hilltop, where the Gold Ranger noticed a group of five people in uniform that she knew instinctively must have been the S.P.D. Rangers watching the fight.

"Looks like we've got ourselves an audience." The Black Ranger hissed as he touched his right arm, which he just now realized had an open wound and was quite painful

"Wouldn't be surprised, what with all the racket we've been making here." The Gold Ranger pointed out.

There was a few moments pause while the two caught their breath, and the Gold Ranger decided to try once more to beat her adversary. _Guardian, wherever you are now, I need your help_. She thought, seeking for that voice that had helped her morph back in Zephrons' lair.

There were a few moments of tense silence, while she waited for a response, then…

_**I will help you. Focus all of our power into your swords. Our light should pierce the darkness clouding his heart. The voice answered after what felt like an eternity. And break his sword.**_

_Right._ The Gold Ranger thought as she started to try and focus all of her power into her twin swords, she recognized the lightheaded feeling she was starting to get and was not happy about it. She cursed in her own thoughts. _Not now… Can't you wait for once till after I'm done fighting?_ She thought fiercely at herself.

_Focus!_ The voice told her in a strict voice. _Use all you've got otherwise it won't break the hold Zephron has on the Black Ranger!_

Within moments, Christina could feel the power reverberating in her swords, to almost overflowing. She looked at the Black Ranger, who waited for her to make the next move.

"Aren't you ready yet? Or is the little girl still catching her breath?" He snapped impatiently.

"To save you a little bit of time, the good side _always_ wins." Christina told him, and she ran straight towards him just as she saw in the corner of her eye a group of familiar people show up on the same hilltop that S.P.D. was observing on. She quickly put that out of her mind so she could focus on her main objective, and shouted, "Solar Eclipse Meteor Shower!" Her attack came from both the heavens, and her swords, bombarding the Black Ranger with wave after wave of golden energy.

The Black Ranger counterattacked after he regained his self-composure, and even through the waves of the attack, he gathered his own energy, and said the words of his own attack.

"_Back Lash Wave!_"

Again, their powers collided with each other with tremendous affect, illuminating everything with either a black or gold light and forcing the onlookers to shield their eyes because of the intensity of the light and energy. When the two colors of light faded away, the Gold Ranger stood in a position as though she had just struck an enemy soldier down with her twin swords. The Black Ranger stood with his own large sword raised in a position that suggested he had been doing all he could to ward off her attack.

There were a few moments of stunned silence as the two foes looked at each other, then the Gold Rangers' helmet began to crack down the center, and it shattered altogether with a loud _pang_. A small trickle of blood came down from her head, to her forehead and down a side of her nose, and she un-morphed completely, back to her 'normal' human form.

The Black Ranger un-morphed, to reveal that a change had come over him once again. His hair was still black, straight, and shoulder-length, but there was a new light in his dark blue eyes. His skin wasn't as pale, either, and that was obvious considering he wore a black sweater, pants and shoes.

"You've come back to us at last…" The Gold Ranger said in a satisfied, but weakened tone of voice.

"Christina, Char!" Zephlin shouted, running towards the two of them with an unusual expression on his face. It was almost as though he didn't know whether to praise Christina for her stubbornness, or to scold her for risking herself to free a fellow Ranger. So instead, he settled for, "That's enough!"

"It's you…" Char looked over at Zephlin. "You said you would come for me."

Christina un-morphed, and Zephlin stopped in his place.

"Christina, are you alright?" He asked, noting how pale and only 'half-there' she looked.

The other Rangers, including the S.P.D., joined them moments later.

"Guys, you can trust Char now… He is on our side." Christina stated, trying her best to fight off the blackness that threatened to engulf her.

"Christina, you need to rest." Zephlin said, "You've expended too much of your power and energy that you aren't used to using yet."

"Guys, don't be too hard on each other… Especially Char." Christina mumbled just before the darkness fell across her eyes.

She felt herself falling into darkness. Falling, falling, until she lost all consciousness and everything else seemed to just fade away. Even the voices that were shouting seemed to be far off in the distance, like an old out-of-tune radio that was struggling to pick up a networks' signal on its receiver until finally just giving out altogether. She didn't understand why this was happening, but even as she tried to hold onto her thoughts and figure things out, they slipped away like when she tried to hold onto beach sand. The more she held onto it, the more it just slipped through her very fingers. She gave into the looming darkness for now, thinking that maybe she just needed some time to recharge before she was able to figure things out. That was her last comforting thought as everything became lost to her.

"We need to get her to a Med. Lab and fast." Spike said, touching Christina's forehead.

"We can take her to the one at Central." Jack suggested. "They've got the very best doctors stationed there."

"Thank you, we accept your offer." Zephlin said. "You wouldn't happen to be Commander Crugers' legendary B Squad, would you?" He added.

"Yes, but first, let's get your leader to the Med. Lab, then we can talk." Sky answered.

Char remained very quiet throughout the while as they were transported to S.P.D. Central, even as they were greeted by Cruger himself and quickly shown to the Med. Lab waiting area. Char wondered how long he had been under Zephrons' spell, and why the very person he had tried to kill had wanted to risk their own life to bring him to their side. His mind buzzed with many questions, even as he sat down in a semi-comfortable chair away from the rest of the group. He even ignored the doctors as they insisted that they tend to the scar on his arm. He had his own reasons for keeping the scar, but he would not reveal it to anybody. At least, not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

**Soldiers Without Hope**

"It will take some time for your leader to recover from the ordeal, until then, the Commander says you are welcome to board here." The doctor was saying to Zephlin, Jacquie, Elione, Spike, Ray, Eric and Char. "You are welcome to visit her now if you wish."

Ray nodded, and the group followed him into the hospital room where the person who had once been their leader currently lied in a coma. Char, however, was a little quicker to the step.

"I'm sorry all this happened to your leader… It is rather my fault." He stated.

"Don't go beating yourself up." Ray said.

"That's right." Zephlin nodded. "This would've happened to one of us eventually, and not because of you. Zephron is looking for the Crystal just as hard as we are, and he'll do anything to gain it in his possession. Even turn those who should be allies against each other.

Spike still seemed to think otherwise. He hardly spoke unless it was to yell at someone, and he became even moodier than before when Zephlin announced that Ray would be in charge of the leader position that Christina held for the time being.

"So, what do we do about Zephron?" Eric asked. "Is he going to continue to attack us even while we're here? Will we still be as strong even with Christina out of commission for a while?"

"Yes." Zephlin nodded. "We will need to be more alert than ever before… His wrath will be fierce since Christina took away something that was initially key to his plans…"

"You mean Char." Spike said with a sigh.

"Exactly." Zephlin looked at Spike in mild surprise.

"What's so important about that kid?" Spike ran his fingers through his hair.

"He's the Prince of Elysion." Zephlin answered.

"Come again? Not Elysion… the fabled Holy Place at the center of Earth?" Ray blinked.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Spike asked.

"It's called paying attention in Greek and Roman Mythology class, Spike." Ray said sarcastically.

Spike looked as though he wanted to yell at Ray for that comment, but he refrained from it.

"At any rate… Char is a very important person to have on our side." Zephlin said quickly, as though worried a verbal war would start out soon if he didn't distract the two. "We'll need to keep a good look out for any attacks that could be related to Zephron, but at the same time, not let him know exactly where it is we are staying. Even without Char, Zephron still has enough power to turn this place into Space Dust." He instructed.

The group nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>Silence rang all around her. Christina had a throbbing headache, and for a long time couldn't move her arms or the rest of her body. Was she dead? Or was she captured again?<p>

She slowly regained the usage of her body, and stood up without opening her eyes. She felt grass when she touched the surface that she had been lying on. Her head began to swim, though, when she tried to raise it too fast, and she put her right hand to her forehead to steady herself before opening her eyes.

What she saw nearly made her pass out again. She had awoken in a strange environment; a field of emerald grass stretched all around her as far as the eye could see. Patches of flowers that she had never seen before dotted the grassy fields. And on the horizon was the night sky; in the center of the horizon was a blue planet that hovered ominously above her.

She slowly turned around as her eyes began to focus better. The flowers seemed to glow, almost as though they were made of light. She put her hair back behind her shoulders and took a step forward.

When she did so, a small golf-ball sized sphere of violet light rose from the flower at her feet and encircled her hand before floating towards the heavens. She took several more steps, causing several more golf-ball sized spheres of colorful light to rise from the flowers and encircle her body.

Christina soon learned not to fear these strange balls of light, and continued to walk in the direction that she assumed was west. She was no longer on Earth; she came to that conclusion as soon as the balls of light started appearing whenever she took a step. She also came to realize that she was wearing a gold-colored t-shirt with a u-neck cut, blue jeans, a pair of gold-colored shoes, and gold-colored gloves. Her watch was gone, and she didn't know if she could transform again.

"Hello?" She called, pausing, having the strange feeling of eyes watching her on all sides. "Is anyone here?" Her voice echoed eerily around her.

A shrill whistling sound came from the far west, and it seemed to be calling for her to follow it. She broke into a run, but the more she ran, the farther the whistling seemed to get from her.

She ran for what felt like ages, following that shrill distant whistle that beckoned her to come to it until she saw that she was coming to the edge of a steep cliff and came to a halt right at its edge.

Nearly out of breath, she looked down and saw an eerie, fast-flowing river that looked as large as the Nile. She looked to her right and saw a massive waterfall, and fell to her knees. She had been led to an enormous gorge. But water was still flowing, and life was still present. The waterfall was as large and vast as the river that was hundreds, maybe thousands of miles below. On the other side was the base of an equally massive and awe-inspiring mountain.

"That's bigger than any Mount Everest… That's for sure…" Christina found herself talking out loud. Something she usually tried to prevent herself from doing, but she felt as though someone was there watching her every move, and listening to everything that she said.

The mountain was covered in the same emerald grass and strange foliage just like the rest of this odd new world that she was in.

"This is my home." A strangely familiar voice said from behind. "And the place that you were born."

"Pardon?" Christina turned her head around to see who was behind her.

A young child had appeared behind her while she was gawking at the waterfall, river and mountain. This child was female, and wore a white dress. She had short, shoulder-length hair that was unusually straight; powerful and wise icy blue eyes, and wore a white shirt and dress. In her hand was…

"That's my watch!" Christina blinked.

"This?" The girl looked at the watch that was in her right hand.

Christina nodded.

"Can you give it back to me, please? It's very important." She said as nicely as she could.

The girl looked at the watch for a few moments.

"I can't give it back to you…" She answered.

"Why not?"

"Because it's broken." The girl walked up to Christina, to where they were at arm's length with each other and showed Christina her watch.

Indeed, it was broken. Where the clock once was, was now a black hole that was still smoldering slightly.

"You broke it in your battle with Char on Earth." The girl said in her calm voice seeing Christina's unpleasantly surprised face.

"But what about—" Christina began to speak.

"You cannot return to Earth until your strength is back, and your watch is repaired." The girl said.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

"My name is Aerlith." The girl said. "You are in the hidden dimension of the Earth's Moon."

* * *

><p>At that moment, the alarms sounded and all of the Rangers were summoned to an urgent call from Commander Cruger.<p>

"What is it, Commander?" Sky asked.

"The enemy has been reported seen at the south end of town." Commander Cruger reported, showing a group of Hibiku soldiers on the Viewing Screen that were walking through town, weapons raised.

"Ugh… not those guys again…" Eric said, completely disgusted.

"What are they?" Z asked.

"Hibiku… Soldiers that work under Zephron." Zephlin said.

"We'll fight them alone this time." Spike looked at the viewing screen.

"We can fight too." Sky looked at him, irritated.

"Spike is right… This is our fight this time." Ray agreed with Spike. "Next time you can join us."

"They'll regret messing with us." Jacquie had an eerie glint in her eyes.

"Alright… Time to kick some bad guy butt." Eric slammed his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Is this alright, Zephlin?" Ray looked at him.

"Yes. We can still fight. But we'd better hurry." Zephlin nodded.

"Gotcha." Ray looked at the others. "Ready?"

"Ready." They replied.

"Elysion Green Ranger…"

"Elysion Red Ranger…"

"Elysion Blue Ranger…"

"Elysion White Ranger…"

"Elysion Black Ranger…"

"Elysion Silver Ranger…"

"Elysion Purple Ranger…"

"Transform!"

When all of the Elysion Rangers had transformed, they teleported out of the Command Center in a rainbow of light.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe them?" Sky asked.<p>

"Yes I can." Cruger replied. "This is technically their fight. If they need help, they will call on us. That should be enough for you."

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" One of the Hibiku asked.<p>

"Somewhere in this city, Master told us." The leader answered. "Just keep looking, you scum."

"Looking or us?" The Green Rangers' voice said from their left.

"There they are… The worthless fools who will be killed right along with their leader!" The Hibiku leader shouted. "After them!"

"We've got news for you, our leader isn't dead, and we're not running from you either." The blue ranger snapped. "Aqua Hurricane!" He directed his staff towards the enemy below.

The group of seven Elysion Power Rangers stood on the rooftop of a tall building, while the twenty Hibiku soldiers were down below on the ground floor. This actually made the passage of the Blue Rangers' attack a lot easier and faster.

"Lightning Arrow Strike!" The Green Ranger shouted, aiming his arrow at the enemy soldiers down below.

Only a small portion of the enemy soldiers were killed off with that attack, but twice as many appeared than there were before.

* * *

><p>Christina was lead into the mountain on the other side of the river, and into a deep, vast cave. Aerlith led her deeper and deeper into the cave until the sound of battle could be heard.<p>

Christina stopped.

"Don't worry." Aerlith smiled, turning to Christina. "It's nothing to trouble yourself with."

Christina listened.

"Aqua Hurricane!"

"That's Spike's… Er… The Blue Rangers' attack…!" She said.

"Follow me." Aerlith instructed, and she did so.

After nearly loosing her footing on what felt like a series of stone stairs, she found herself in a deep and wide-open tavern. On the north side directly in front of her was what looked like a large television screen and she could clearly see the rest of the Elysion Rangers fighting on Earth in New Tech City.

"What is this?" Christina asked. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Have you learned nothing, child?" An unfamiliar, older man's voice came from the right of the underground tavern.

"What are you talking about? What is all of this and why did you bring me here?" Christina demanded. "My friends need my help, and I cannot sit by while they fight on their own without me."

There was an exasperated sigh and the man stepped out from the shadows. Christina blinked. This man was tall, and had short red wavy hair. His robes and cloak were a mixture of black and silver. And his eyes were golden yellow.

"Who are you?" Christina demanded once again.

"I am the one who has given you your powers. You may call me Ancient One, for now. I may decide to give you my proper name later. Aerlith, you may leave for the time being. I have a lot to discuss with the child." The man said.

"Yes, Master." Aerlith bowed and vanished.

"What you see before you is a battle that is taking place on the Earth as we speak." The Ancient One pointed towards the screen. The Elysion Rangers looked like they were winning, yet at the same time, loosing.

"I already figured that out." Christina snapped, looking just as irritated and annoyed as she sounded.

* * *

><p>The Rangers leapt down from the rooftop of the building and started fighting the Hibiku soldiers, who fought back with their own lances and swords.<p>

The Red Ranger fought back with his martial arts, and the other Rangers used their own weapons of choice.

"Okay, is it me or is this not getting any easier?" The Red Ranger asked his brother.

"This army keeps on getting bigger… Think they learned a new trick?" The Silver Ranger observed. She now used a sword with a white and silver handle and hilt.

"That's enough!" The White Ranger said. "We need to use all of our attacks if we are to really defeat them… Physical attacks have no affect on these soldiers."

"Roger that." The Silver Ranger pulled herself from out of the fray. "Life drain!" She shouted. About a dozen Hibiku soldiers turned into black stone before vanishing.

"Lightning Arrow Strike!" The Green Ranger released the arrow from his bow and that arrow turned into several green arrows that pierced the Hibiku soldiers' armor.

"Aqua Hurricane!" The Blue Ranger shouted and a tornado of deep blue water emitted from his staff, aiming at the Hibiku Soldiers.

* * *

><p>Christina watched the battle in silence.<p>

"Ancient One, why is it that I am here?" She asked after a while.

"To learn how to utilize your powers properly, and learn about your past. Once that task is completed, then your spirit will be returned to your body." The Ancient One replied.

"Spirit? So my body is on Earth but my spirit is… where ever I am?" Christina looked at him. "That means I'm dead, right? If my spirit has left my body?"

"Not necessarily in your case, Christina." The Ancient One looked at the screen, which faded from the battle, to the medical center at S.P.D. Headquarters where she saw her body lying comatose in a bed with a breathing mask on her face. The heart-rate-monitor showed that she was indeed alive, and her body's' situation was slowly improving.

"This is too much…" Christina said, feeling light headed. "How is it that I'm here yet my body still is alive?"

"Perhaps you have heard of the phrase 'with knowledge comes power,' Christina?" The Ancient One asked.

"Yes, I have." Christina nodded.

"Once you learn about yourself and your past, then you will understand and be able to help yourself… And your friends." The Ancient One looked at her confidently. "It is time you learn about your past, and why you were selected to be the Gold Power Ranger of Elysion, Christina."

* * *

><p>Soon, all that remained of the Hibiku soldiers sent to attack was the leader.<p>

"So you want more, ugly?" The Blue Ranger asked.

"Or are you going to get another healthy serving of Butt Kicking?" The Red Ranger looked at the warrior, his hands on his hips.

"This is nuts! I'm outta here!" The soldier said, stumbling backwards, hands flailing. "But not before I leave a good bye present for you! Toodles fools!" He thrust his sword into the earth, which cracked all around the sword and large chunks of rock and earth rose into the sky before throwing themselves at the Elysion Power Rangers. The Leader of the Hibiku soldiers then vanished after laughing maniacally at the slightly stunned Power Rangers who were knocked off their feet by his attack.

The Green Ranger was the first to get back to his feet.

"Darn it…" He said, clutching his fist. "He got away."

"Don't worry about it." The White Ranger placed a hand on the Green Rangers' shoulder. "It's just one soldier… What counts is that today we destroyed most of his army today."

The rest of the team stood up, the Purple Ranger leaning against her scythe for support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

**Green With Envy**

It had been two weeks since that battle, and the Rangers of Elysion had had very little to do besides wait until Christina recovered from her coma, or wonder what Zephron was planning next. The group sat in the lobby with the S.P.D. Rangers, in their 'normal' outfits with very bored expressions on their faces.

"Man… there's nothing to do around here." Eric stretched.

"Come on, it's nice to take it easy, even if this only lasts for a little while." Jacquie said. She was playing holographic chess with Elione at the moment.

"What I want to know is what Zephron is up to. Why he hasn't made any more attacks on us." Ray said from the couch he was sitting on by the East wall.

Eric looked around.

"Hey, I've been wondering something for a while now… why is there a guy named Zephlin, then also a guy named Zephron?" Bridge asked.

"You know, I've never thought of that…" Jacquie said as one of her queens on the chessboard moved forward two paces.

"Maybe they're brothers?" Eric asked out loud.

"Then why hasn't Zephron morphed or anything?" Ray said after getting himself a glass of water. "I mean… Zephlin is a Power Ranger too, just like us… And if Zephron is his brother, shouldn't he be one too? I mean, look at Elione and Christina. They're sisters and both Power Rangers."

"Maybe it all depends on the type of person they are…" Bridge suggested.

"What do you think, Char?" Ray asked. "You were Zephron's right hand man for a while there."

"I don't know. Zephron never mentioned anything at all to me about being a Power Ranger… He just trained me and told me he wanted all of our powers for his master plan." Char shrugged. He sat in a regular chair at the table in the room.

"Anyone know where Spike went off to?" Eric looked around again, noticing that Spike and Zephlin weren't there. "And Zephlin?"

"Spike went to the hospital wing to check on Christina again, other than that, I have no clue where Zephlin went off to." Elione shrugged.

"Hey Spike, I'm about to go on patrol duty… You want to accompany me?" Zephlin stepped into the medical room that Christina was currently in, and Spike was visiting.

"Nah." Spike said from his chair on the west wall.

"Come on. It'll help you take your mind off of things." Zephlin insisted, walking over and grabbing Spike by the arm, pulling him up to his feet.

"But… Zephlin!" Spike protested. But Zephlin was much stronger than he was.

"This is an _order_, Spike. You're coming with me." Zephlin dragged Spike out of the room and into the hallway before closing the door quietly behind them. "I'm still older than you and since I was the one who brought the team together I can still order you around."

Spike sighed in defeat.

"Stupid loop-holes." He grumbled. But he still followed Zephlin out of S.P.D. Headquarters in a decent manner. "Why do we have to go on this patrol anyways?"

"To make sure Zephron isn't up to anything that we haven't noticed." Zephlin answered as they walked the streets. He got many curious looks because of his snowy-white hair and the robes that he wore. "You'd think these people have never seen an alien before…" He said.

"Not one that looked so… human." Spike said.

"I was being sarcastic." Zephlin looked sideways at him.

"About the patrol thing? Then I can go back?" Spike said hopefully.

"No, about the alien part." Zephlin chuckled at Spike's now disappointed expression on his face.

"So, Zephlin… How is it that you know Commander Cruger?" Spike asked after a while.

"Well, we trained at S.P.D. Academy together, that's how." Zephlin answered. "Though he was always the better warrior than I was when it came to physical strength, my abilities to use magic and summoning spells helped boost my reputation."

"Summoning Spells?" Spike asked, intrigued.

"The Spells that we use when we fight one of Zephron's monsters, or the Hibiku soldiers." Zephlin explained. "Those are Summoning Spells, because we Summon, or borrow, the elemental powers of nature to aide our fight."

"I see. And what would be considered magic?" Spike asked. "Pulling a rabbit out of a top hat?"

"Not at all. Magic is what is used when we transform into Power Rangers, and use our weapons. It takes a great deal of magic to be able to transform into a Ranger of Elysion and stay in that form." Zephlin said as they walked by a mall full of people and aliens going in and out of the glass doors. "And also, magic helps us sense when an enemy is close by. Once you've learned how to use your abilities a little better, you'll understand what I mean."

"I hope so." Spike said, scratching the back of his head with his right hand, his other hand in his pocket. He wore a blue long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. Over the shirt he wore a tan-colored jacket.

"So, I have a question for you now Spike." Zephlin said.

"Ask away." Spike shrugged.

"Why is it you are always so argumentative with Christina? Especially after she became the leader of the Elysion Power Rangers?" Zephlin asked.

Spike stopped.

"Well… Ever since we were kids, I always picked on her. She was always so quiet and shy, she rarely stood up for herself or spoke her mind…" Spike said slowly.

"So that was your way of helping her get stronger. I see." Zephlin smiled at a suddenly quiet Spike.

Zephlin suddenly stopped and looked around.

"What is it?" Spike asked, glad for a change of topic.

"I thought I sensed something rather unpleasant nearby…" Zephlin said, looking at the crowd of people and aliens on the streets all around them.

"How can you tell if someone is 'evil' or not? All I see are people and aliens." Spike said.

"I can see people's auras. It helps a lot when trying to see if what I sensed was just a false alarm, or the real thing. Once your power increases in strength and ability, you'll be able to see peoples' auras when looking for the enemy as well." Zephlin told him. "But I think it was just a false alarm this time. Come on, let's head back. We should be careful just in case… Zephron's been too quiet for too long…"

Spike nodded, not exactly sure what Zephlin had said, but he decided it would be best to pretend he understood what his mentor had explained.

"I agree with you there." He said.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I failed, master." The leader of the Hibiku bowed.<p>

"Actually, you did fairly well on your mission." Zephron turned to face the Hibiku soldier. "You were able to locate the hiding place of those Power Rangers, and confirm that Char has now sided with them and officially turned traitor."

"What do you want to do now, master?" Izor asked from the side.

"Wait." Zephron said. "We'll attack them when they're most vulnerable next time… And since the Gold Ranger is currently in a comatose state, this will be the perfect opportunity to draw all of those Power Rangers away from the Headquarters and capture her while they're distracted." He turned to Izor. "I need you to create a monster that can take the shape and personality of anyone it sees, but still take orders from me and be able to fight." He instructed. "They will place themselves inside S.P.D. Medical Center until the time is right, and until then act like they are part of that world."

"Yes, of course, master." Izor bowed. Or at least, nodded his head as well as his fat body would allow it.

"Until that time comes, I will allow our little friends to enjoy their relaxation period that they are having." Zephron dismissed the Hibiku leader and Izor, but not before giving one more piece of instructions to follow. "I will have my plan fully implemented within the next few days. Stand guard until I give you a signal."

* * *

><p>When Spike, Zephron, Jacquie, Elione, Eric, Ray and Char had all gone to visit Christina, Z looked over at Bridge.<p>

"I can't believe how social you are with those guys." She stated.

"What? They're nice." Bridge looked surprised at the question.

"Bridge, you think everyone is nice." Sydney said from her spot on the couch.

"Commander Cruger trusts them… That should be enough for us." Bridge pointed out.

"But they've just ignored us mostly since they got here." Sydney said. "I mean, they acted like we couldn't do a thing when those whatever-you-call-ems showed up two weeks ago."

"That's because it's their battle, like Zephlin said." Sky pointed out. "They're just here until their leader recovers, and then they're gone."

"Besides, they'll ask for our help when they really need it." Jack said. "I mean, you saw how well they did in that battle. We all did."

"I still think they should at least try to be a little friendly." Sydney said with a little shrug.

"Syd', not everybody can treat you like a princess you know." Z looked over at her. "I'm sure that they are doing the best they can in the situation they are currently in. Just give them some time and they'll warm up to us."

* * *

><p>"So, what do we do now?" Eric asked.<p>

"Wait until Christina recovers from her injuries and wakes up from that coma." Zephlin said.

"Thank you, sir point out the obvious a lot." Eric rolled his eyes.

Zephlin suppressed a chuckle.

"We need to keep a sharp look out for any unusual or suspicious activity in New Tech City and the surrounding countryside. But we still need to make sure that Christina and Char are well protected." He looked at the group.

"I'll look after Christina." Spike and Ray said at once. They looked at each other, and Jacquie could hardly contain her laughter. "No, I will." Spike and Ray pointed at themselves.

Zephlin looked between the two.

"You two will go on patrol." He interjected. "Go look around the city limits for any signs of the enemy. Eric, you and Jacquie will comb the city itself for the same reason. Elione will stay here and look after Christina, and I will be in conference with Commander Cruger waiting for any news that you might have in the meantime. All of you remember not to attack anybody unless they attack you first, and contact us immediately if there are any signs of trouble."

"Yes sir." The group said, though Spike and Ray looked thoroughly disgusted with the result of the groupings. Spike in particular looked as though he would rather eat rat droppings than have to go on patrol with Ray at the moment.

"I will see you out of the building." Zephlin said with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

At the exit the teammates went their separate ways.

"Do you think it's wise to put Spike and Ray on the same patrol team?" Elione asked.

"Those two need to learn how to sort out their differences and work together. Once they can work together as a team on their own, then they will be able to work with us as a whole." Zephlin replied. "Now, go to your post. I have a meeting to attend."

Elione nodded and the two went back inside the massive building.

"Man, this stinks." Spike kicked at a random rock.

"What stinks?" Ray asked.

The two were on the city limits, patrolling the area for any signs of unusual activity. The area surrounding New Tech City looked like a forest of pine trees that were young and healthy.

"The fact that I can't do anything without Zephlin's say-so. It's like he doesn't even trust me." Spike said, stopping and looking around.

"It's not that. You're just so reckless and impulsive, one of these days you could really get yourself in danger." Ray pointed out.

"Reckless and impulsive, huh?" Spike ran his right hand through his hair. "If I remember correctly, it was always Christina who was the impulsive one."

"And you were always the reckless one. It's like trying to take care of a bunch of kids." Ray shook his head, wondering why he even bothered trying to talk to Spike.

"For you information, I am _not_ a kid, Ray." Spike whirled around to glare at him.

"Hmm… Those two really seem to hate each other, don't they Izor?" Zephron said, watching Spike and Ray argue on a large viewing screen that was on the south wall of his room.

"Yes… We could use that anger and hatred and pit them against one another." Izor suggested.

"That's actually a brilliant idea… I want you to create another monster for me, and one that will do exactly as you suggested." Zephron looked surprised. "You may be developing new brain cells after all!"

"Listen, can we just get this patrol done and over with?" Ray said, frustrated. "You go look that way, and I'll go comb this area for any signs of trouble."

"Fine by me." Spike shrugged.

The two split up, and Spike headed south, into the forest.

_Man,_ Spike thought. _What's with that guy, just because he's the temporary leader of us he thinks he can boss me around even when we're not in battle?_

He suddenly heard a soft laughter that seemed to surround him, yet it still sounded as though it were coming from far off in the distance.

"Who's that? Who's there?" Spike asked, looking around.

Only laughter answered him.

"Is that you, Ray?" He turned to look in the direction that he came. Once again, only a cruel laughter replied to his question. "Okay, I'm going off from a hunch here, but something's telling me that you aren't Ray."

"Very perceptive, Green Ranger." The source of the laughter said with a hiss.

"Why don't you show yourself? Or are you too chicken?" Spike looked around the woods, which had gone suddenly gray.

"Perhaps if you try to follow my voice, you will find me." The hidden enemy replied.

"Yeah right, how stupid do you think I am?" Spike looked in the direction of his unseen adversary.

"Hmmm… Perhaps you would believe me if I told you that your so-called friend, Ray, was in trouble? If you do not find him in time, he will take all the glory of the battle and fight on his own."

"I'm not falling for that. I know Ray would call for help if he needed it." Spike snapped, though he doubted his own words now.

The enemy laughed, knowing this doubt. There was a flash of yellow light and a woman appeared in front of Spike. This woman wore all black, and even had black demon-like wings sprouting from her back. Her ears were long and pointed like an elf's, and her eyes were narrowed, cat-like and red.

"Now, why don't you morph so I can crush you and get this over with?" The woman hissed, a double-edged ebony blade appearing in her hands.

"You want a fight, then come and get it!" Spike said, his insides broiling with anger. "Elysion Blue Ranger, Transform!" He shouted.

"Oh, a magician!" The woman laughed when he had transformed into the Blue Ranger, with his staff in his hands.

"I'm no magician, woman. I am the Blue Ranger of Elysion and I will send you to the watery grave that you belong in!"

"That's quite the statement. But just to let you know, no one has ever beaten me, Reign of the Dark Realm!" The woman grinned.

"You're sure a long-winded one… But let's see how much you'll be talking after I'm through with you! Azure Ice Lightning!" The Blue Ranger shouted.

Ray turned when he heard the explosion and saw a blue and black flash of light.

"Spike! What's going on?" Ray half-shouted into his communicator. There was no response. That worried Ray. "Zephlin, there's something up with Spike, he's not responding on the communicator." He said.

"Go and find out what's happening. If you need help, call us again." Zephlin replied.

"Right." Ray said, and he cut the communication. "Elysion Green Ranger, Transform!"

"Hmmm… Not bad, not bad." Reign said. "You bruised me." She touched her face lightly.

"You know, you're really getting on my nerves." The Blue Ranger growled.

"Oh, and is the big tough Blue Ranger of Elysion going to give me the thrashing I deserve now?" Reign laughed. "I must warn you, I am the warrior of illusion for the Dark Realm."

"Oh really? That's nothing compared to my power." The Blue Ranger prepared for another attack. "Aqua Hurricane!"

"Web of Deception!" Reign called out, raising her double-edged blade to the sky.

A golden star appeared in front of her as the Blue Rangers' wave of pure water moved towards her and absorbed his attack. Next thing the Blue Ranger knew was his attack was being turned against him and he was tossed backward to the ground like a rag-doll.

The Green Ranger reached the scene just as the Blue Ranger had collapsed on his back.

"Hmm… This could get interesting." Reign whispered to herself.

When the Blue Ranger sat up and reached for his staff, he looked where Reign had been standing. Instead, the Green Ranger was standing in her place with his bow and fitting an arrow to it.

"Woah… Ray, what are you doing here?" The Blue Ranger stood up with his staff at the ready, seeing the Green Ranger was preparing to fire. "Are you turning traitor on us?"

"What are you talking about?" The Green Ranger asked from behind. The Blue Ranger turned and instead of the Green Ranger, he saw Reign.

"You want to play tricks, huh?" The Blue Ranger said, raising his staff for another attack, but at the same time, he saw the Green Ranger raising his bow and arrow to fire.

"Spike! Look out!" The Green Ranger shouted, not understanding what was going on.

"Lightning Arrow Strike!" The Blue Ranger heard those words as clear as day.

The Blue Ranger also heard Reign's attack, the Web of Deception from his right.

"Aqua Hurricane Consume!" The Blue Ranger shouted loudly, raising his staff to take both attacks.

"Woah, buddy!" The Green Ranger shouted. But it was too late. His only option was to attack both his doppelganger and the Blue Ranger. "Lightning Arrow Strike!" He shouted, fitting an arrow to his bow as the attack came closer.

It was during the moment when their powers collided when the Green Ranger saw the woman called Reign in the reflections of the Blue Rangers' water attack, the woman imitated him and was able to use their attacks as well.

"Spike, listen to me! I'm not the enemy here!" He called, leaping out of the way of the wave.

"Then why did you just attack me, Reign?" The Blue Ranger looked at him.

_Man this guy is stubborn_. The Green Ranger thought. Then an idea came into his mind. He turned to Reign.

"You've fooled us long enough. You're not the Green Ranger." He said, fitting another arrow to his bow and aiming it. Reign imitated his movements.

"And neither are you." She said.

_If I can breech her shield, then maybe the disguise will vanish_. The Green Ranger thought. _It's going to take a lot of power, though_.

"Oh no you don't! You aren't going to attack him!" The Blue Ranger said.

There was another flash of light, but not because the Green Ranger had used his attack. Now, in Reign's place was the image of the Green Ranger, and where the Green Ranger was, was the Blue Ranger. Where the Blue Ranger stood, was Reign.

"What now?" The Blue Ranger looked at the two. "How can I tell which is which?"

"You like to mess with people's heads, don't you?" The Green Ranger looked at Reign's original spot.

"I said no one has ever escaped from my power." Reign laughed.

"Spike, listen to me, what you see is not me." The Green Ranger said quickly as the Blue Ranger raised his staff.

"No way! I know who you are! You're the enemy! Aqua Hurricane!" The Blue Ranger shouted.

This time, his attack hit both the Green Ranger and Reign. The Green Ranger took advantage of this moment, however.

"Lighting Arrow Strike!" He shouted, releasing his arrow.

His arrow turned into a streak of green light, which then split into half a dozen other streaks of green light and attacked the star shield that Reign had created for herself. The shield shattered upon contact with the Green Ranger's Lightning Arrow Strike, and the illusions were lifted.

"What the…?" The Blue Ranger said in disbelief when he saw Reign appear in the place she had been when this had all started, and the Green Ranger on his side on the ground nearby. "Hey, what happened?" He ran over to the Green Ranger.

"It's that woman. She used her powers to put us against each other." The Green Ranger stood up. "That's what I was trying to tell you, man."

"I screwed up big time… What say we finish this together?" The Blue Ranger asked.

"I'll take you up on that." The Green Ranger nodded as he regained his footing.

The two Rangers then turned to face Reign.

"Alright lady, you had your fun." The Green Ranger said.

"You two look so tough." Reign laughed. "What if I were to take the form of a dear friend of yours?"

"What?" The two Rangers said, unseen looks of disbelief on their faces as Christina materialized right where Reign stood.

"That won't work on us anymore. You're going to have to try a different trick!" The Blue Ranger raised his staff. "Aqua Hurricane!"

"Lightning Arrow Strike!" The Green Ranger shouted at the same time as the Blue Ranger used his own attack.

Two pillars of light appeared where the Rangers stood, one blue, one green. Then the pillars of light expanded and combined, aiming themselves at Reign who looked on in disbelief.

When the light faded away, there was nothing but a crater where Reign had stood. The two Rangers un-morphed back into their civilian forms, and a worn-out Ray fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, you ok?" Spike asked, walking over.

"Well, being beat up by your best friend can kind of do something to you." Ray stood up, a little shaky on his feet. "But I think I'll be alright."

"Well, with your sense of humor being unchanged, I think you'll do just fine." Spike couldn't help but chuckle.

Zephlin had watched the battle on the viewing screen in the command center. He gave a nod of satisfaction as he watched Spike helping Ray to his feet.

"Think things'll work out from now on between those two?" Eric asked.

"I think so." Zephlin nodded. The rest of the Elysion Rangers had watched the battle as well.

* * *

><p>Christina watched from the cave on the moon with a swelling of pride, at the fact that those two were able to work together and set aside their differences finally, and without her help or interference. Though they still spent a lot of time arguing. But maybe that would pass in time.<p>

"Anything can be accomplished if people are just given the opportunity." The Ancient One said calmly.

* * *

><p>Zephron frowned, his displeasure with Izor's failure apparent. But he was also brooding on something else. The Rangers had been able to set aside their differences in a matter of moments and they even became more powerful than before during that battle. If he could find the source of that power, then he could probably find a way to summon the Crystal.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**The Written Lullaby**

A month after that battle, the group was once again settled back into S.P.D. Headquarters, and though the S.P.D. Rangers were kept well busy with the battles against Grumm's cronies, the Elysion Rangers had had little to do but wait around for Christina to come out of their coma. During that time, however, Commander Cruger had given the Rangers of Elysion permission to use the holographic training room in order to train themselves and gain better control over their powers.

Today was one of those days that the group was fighting in the holographic training room. They had the holographic training center set to the stage of their town, and the group was currently split apart. They were currently fighting a creature that looked like Reign, who was currently destroying City hall.

The Green Ranger plastered his back against a wall, looking at Reign, who's blades were cutting through the cement like a hot knife through bread.

"Guys, where are you at?" He asked into his communicator.

"I'm at the left side of town, by the hotel." Jacquie's voice answered.

"I'm at the north end of town by City Hall." Elione's voice replied.

The others told him their locations as well.

"Right. On my signal, we fire with all we've got." The Green Ranger confirmed. The others assented, and he hid himself quickly in the shadows as the giant creature lumbered overhead. "Ready… And… _Now!_" He leapt out behind the creature.

A rainbow of energy light beams came from various points in the city, and aimed themselves at the monsters' forehead. The monster howled and spun around, and then collapsed, exploding.

The holographic image faded away into a small, gray room, the Elysion Rangers standing in a circle with their weapons drawn.

"Well done, Rangers." Zephlin stepped into the room. "You have improved a great deal in just two days."

The Rangers powered down, and had looks of pride on their faces.

"But one small victory in a holographic training room does not mean you have won the war in the outside world." Zephlin advised.

"Then what's the point of these training sessions?" Spike asked, his blonde hair looking a little ruffed.

"So that you can learn team work, and gain stronger powers." Zephlin told him. "And also to pass the time in a constructive manner rather than sitting around and turning into couch potatoes." He added.

"But Elione is strong enough already." Spike pointed out. "She doesn't need to join us in these fake battles."

"I may be powerful, but one's own power is not enough in this war." Elione said in surprise at his attitude. "It is not the individual strength that makes the Power Ranger, but the strength of the team they are a part of as a whole that makes the Power Ranger strong. Even Christina knew that when she first become a Power Ranger and tried her best to hold the team together. But now that Christina is no longer able to fight, we must learn on our own how to work as a team. Even I have to learn how to work with you."

"But you're the guardian of Time and Space." Jacquie said. "Surely you must have already learned how—"

"Being a Ranger has blinded your logic and knowledge." Elione snapped. "Being the Guardian of Time and Space is both a duty and a curse. Before now I was not allowed to leave my post under any circumstance. It was my duty to repel unwanted forces from the Gates of Time on my own. That has not taught me how to work with a team as young and impulsive as yourselves. Being my sisters' best friend, I thought you knew that."

Jacquie made no reply.

"That is enough for today." Zephlin said. "Let us go to the lounge and rest."

The others accepted his orders gratefully and left the room.

"Though you know, I think Christina will be glad that we've learned how to work as a team when she comes out of her coma." Eric said.

"Yeah, I think my sister gained a few gray hairs ahead of time from us." Jacquie joked.

"We may not be perfect, but we're getting there." Ray pointed out.

"Speaking of which, we should go pay her a visit." Spike said. "Then we'll go to the lounge." He added at Zephlin's questioning look.

As they passed a window, there was a flash of light that only Elione could see, and she stopped, looking out of the window thinking she saw something outside the window by a nearby building, but she couldn't tell what exactly it was.

"Something the matter?" Ray turned back, and the others looked at her as well, all with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Nothing. Just thought I sensed something for a moment. Let's go." Elione said quickly.

"So, nurse, how's she doing?" Elione asked.

"She's completely healed from her wounds now." The nurse said, sounding surprised. "She healed much quicker than any of us could have expected. She should be coming out of her coma anytime now."

"Great." Jacquie smiled.

* * *

><p>"Do you know <em>why<em> I'm angry with you, Izor?" Zephron circled around the pudgy man who was currently cowering on the spot.

"B-B-B-Because I f-failed you, M-My Lord." Izor stammered.

"Exactly. I gave you one last chance to prove yourself, and you failed. Miserably, at that. Each time, the Power Rangers thwarted you. Each time they defeated your creation, or turned your creation against us." Zephron snarled.

"But, My Lord, they still haven't discovered Vain, the one we placed at their current dwelling place. And my loyalty to you has not wavered an inch." He added quickly.

"That is true, that is true." Zephron said, a hint of amusement in his voice now. "However, your loyalty is mere cowardice in fear of my wrath. But no matter. Loyalty is loyalty, however you look at it. But your failures are unacceptable. I will send you to the dungeons until the next Lunar Eclipse."

"My Lord, not the dungeons!" Izor pleaded, grabbing at the hem of his master's robes. "Please not the dungeons, I'll do anything to make up for my failures!"

"You will be able to make up for your failures when the next Lunar Eclipse arrives. You lost me my right hand servant, and that is unacceptable. Guards!" He called as Izor babbled incoherently in protest and more pleads.

Two black robed men appeared, carrying long black spears with triple spiked blades at the top.

"Take Izor to the Dungeon of Eveleth." Zephron ordered. "Do not let him out until the next Lunar Eclipse."

"Yes, My Lord." The men said in unison, their voices hissing and snakelike. Their hands were long and ebony-colored, their fingers like blades and Izor screamed when the guards' hands touched his arms and pulled him up to his feet, and then dragged him out of Zephrons' room.

Zephron smiled, and turned around to his viewing screen at the opposite end of the room.

"So, Kori, what do you suggest our next move shall be?" He asked.

The screen remained black, but a hoarse, deep voice came from it.

"The Power Rangers get their strength in numbers. And we know it is difficult to defeat them with just one creature."

"Are you suggesting that I find others to help me remove them?" Zephron asked.

"You catch on quick, Zephron. Yes. There is another in the realm you are in that can aide you… You remember, perhaps, Grumm?"

"That fool? He has been trying and trying to defeat those S.P.D. Power Rangers, and has yet to prove that he can even kill off one of them." Zephron whirled away from the screen in his indignation at the very thought of teaming up with someone like Grumm.

"Ah, but perhaps together you could kill two birds with one stone? Or in this case, twelve birds with one stone." Kori's voice came with a chuckle this time. "Then the Earth will be free gain."

"You know I care not for the Earth. Grumm can take the Earth for all I care. All I want is the Tsunami Crystal." Zephron reminded Kori.

"But that can be the reward for Grumm if he cooperates with you. He can have the Earth. You get the Tsunami Crystal, just don't tell him of the powers of the Crystal, and you're home free." Kori advised.

Zephron thought for a moment.

"Very well. Your offer sounds logical enough to me. Now let me be. I need to contact an old friend." Zephron turned back around.

There was a deep, whooshing noise, and Zephron knew Kori had left.

"Computer, bring Grumm up on the screen." He spoke up after a few moments.

The screen turned into static, and a moment later, Grumm appeared, sitting on his throne with a little girl that had long black hair, wearing all black and holding a stuffed animal standing nearby.

"Hello Grumm." Zephron said. "You remember me?"

* * *

><p>Elione was walking outside of S.P.D. Headquarters, looking around at the spot where she had seen the flash of light. She now wore a purple t-shirt, a gray jean jacket, gray jeans, and black shoes. She also wore her communicator on her right wrist. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a low, half ponytail by a purple barrette.<p>

"Hey, what's going on?" Ray called, walking over. He wore a green sweater, blue jeans, and black shoes. "You just left the lounge. It kind of got us worried."

"It's nothing. I just needed some air." Elione said, lying with a straight face.

"You said something about sensing something earlier." Ray looked around, trying to see what it was she was looking at. "What was that about?"

"It was nothing. Just a small fluctuation in the Time, Space Continuum." Elione told him. "I thought at first that it was something important, but it turned out to be nothing."

She turned back towards the building, but Ray was staring at something beyond Elione now. Elione whirled around and blinked.

A flickering image of Christina was standing before them. The image was trying to talk to them.

"Ray, Elione-" Christina said. "It's an emergency. Enemies are teaming up. Trying to destroy you and S.P.D."

"What?" Elione and Ray looked aghast. "Christina… how?" Elione looked, but did not believe. Someone managed to traverse the Time-Space Continuum without her say-so?

"I came from the future… Technology… I needed to warn you. Do not trust the nurse. She is the enemy." Christina said, the image flickering in and out. "City will come to ruins. Everything destroyed. Bring the team together. Reverse this. I will do all I can to aide you." The image looked over at Ray, who kept on blinking. "Ray… Do not give up… They must learn…" Then Christina looked over, behind her shoulders, an explosion sounded, and the image faded.

"Is this from Galaxy Wars, or what?" Eric's voice came from behind. But even though his voice was joking and humorous, his face was shocked.

"No. It is from no movie. It was a warning." Elione turned around. "Something is about to happen, that requires the attention of all of us, including the S.P.D. Power Rangers."

"A transmission from the future?" Commander Cruger looked just as worried as Elione did.

"Yes. Christina said something about the city coming to ruin." Elione nodded.

"How can you be sure this was your leader and not some trick of the enemy?" Jack asked.

"That is true." Commander Cruger looked at the Elysion Rangers.

"I know it was Christina of the future. I felt the rip through time and space, and even then, she was just barely able to hold her physical form long enough to give us that message, and the fact that she would help us all she could." Elione looked at Cruger and Zephlin, who were looking at her quizzically. "Severe, though her breech may be, it's just like the situation of the Omega Ranger and many others. Only if the flow of time is interrupted by the forces of evil, can I allow the forces of good to travel through the gates."

"You mean wormholes." Sky said.

"No. Gates. The Wormholes are an illusion that I create so that people will be too scared to try and traverse through time." Elione said matter-of-factly. "Christina must have learned of this in the future, otherwise she wouldn't have found a way to give us the message."

"Enough talking." Eric said. "We need to figure out who it is Zephron is siding up with."

"Eric is right." Zephlin nodded with a heavy sigh. "Commander, do you think that Zephron knows about Grumm?"

"Yes. I am sure that by now, they know of each other. Grumm will not take lightly, however, to having another villain in the neighborhood who wants control of Earth."

"Zephron doesn't want the Earth, though." Zephlin looked at the Commander. "He wants something much more powerful and valuable than anything the Earth has to offer."

"So you're saying we should team up?" Grumm asked.

"And in return for your cooperation, I'll let you have the Earth and everything on it. All I ask is the possession of the Power Rangers of Elysion, and their own power." Zephron nodded, now standing before Grumm.

"You'll let me have Earth… When all you want is those fledgling Power Rangers? The so-called… Guardians of Elysion?" Grumm now sounded interested.

"Think of it. Wiping out the worst thorns in our sides in one swipe. It will be like killing twelve birds with one stone." Zephron smiled.

"I like it. Morga, what do you say?" He looked over at the girl.

"You get the Earth, he gets the Rangers. And there's no catch? I say you should go for it, master." She said excitedly.

"But tell me, what is so important about those Rangers that you just want their powers and not the Earth when we all know the Earth is the biggest prize in the galaxy?" Grumm asked.

"Because those Rangers will make it easier for me to control the solar system of Farla once I have their power. Here's another deal for you," Zephron said as though in sudden thought. "I will stay out of your territory, and you stay out of mine. But if we both succeed in this, we will leave each other alone if there is a planet that we want to control, but is already undertaking revolution by the other."

"I like it. And if we fail, then it will mean war between us." Grumm's eyes glowed red for a moment. "Very well. I accept your offer." He held out his left hand, and Zephron shook it with his right. Morga looked as though she couldn't have been happier. "So, do you have any ideas as to how we are going to proceed?"

"I suggest a wave of attacks, to sort of play with our prey." Zephron said.

"Like rats in a maze… After one monster, comes another, more powerful monster than the last." Morga smiled.

"When the Rangers are tired enough, we will send out a joint creation all our own. A team of monsters." Zephron said.

"I have a better idea." Grumm stood up. "You will get your wave of monsters, but at the end, the Power Rangers will have to face themselves. An enemy so fierce, they won't step out alive."

"I like it." Zephron said with a nod.

"Morga, create the first sets of monsters. One that will be a match for each of the Rangers. I'm sure Zephron here is willing to give you the details of their powers, in order to create perfect monsters." Grumm stepped aside.

"Of course, Grumm." Zephron nodded again. "There is one that I have yet to test their strength of… That is the Red Ranger. His source of power is fire, and he seems to use his martial arts more than his weapons."

"So if I create a monster that specializes in water, and can use weapons of some sort we will be able to defeat the Red Ranger of Elysion?" Morga had pulled out her sketchbook.

"Exactly. Fire cannot put out fire, but water can. But you must also create a monster that can stop water in its tracks… because the Blue Ranger, well, water is his specialty." Zephron added.

"How about a monster that specializes in Ice? Since they have a Ranger who specializes in Ice, this monster will not be affected by the White Ranger, will he not?" Morga asked.

"You have a point, there." Zephron turned to Grumm. Who nodded.

Morga began drawing.

"I give you the Leviathan and Troy." She showed them the final result of her artwork.

On the right side of the paper was a woman in a long, dragon-scale dress. Her hair was blue and tied back in large braids that hung over her shoulders. Her ears were long and pointed like forks, and her eyes were narrow, blue and cat-like. Even her skin was blue, like the ocean. On her waist was tied two swords, and a blue whip was wrapped around her shoulders almost like the shoulder straps of a back pack.

On the left side of the paper was a tall man that was in a black cloak that draped to the floor. His hands were long, white, and pointed, almost demon-like. His face was white like snow, and his eyes were black.

"Troy doesn't need weapons, because Ice can be made into anything you want if you have the right skills." Morga explained quickly when she saw both Grumm and Zephron's curious expressions. "And Leviathan is the perfect match for someone like the Red Ranger, who does not believe in the usage of weapons. You can say that their lullaby is already written when the Rangers come up against these two, and they will be saying goodnight to the light of day if you let me bring these creatures to life."

"Make it so." Zephron and Grumm agreed.

* * *

><p>The alarms went off at the command center, and Kat looked at the viewing screen.<p>

"Crybots and creatures I've never seen are attacking the city." Kat explained.

"Well, we know who your friend teemed up with." Sky said, partially in sarcasm.

"Why don't we roll out the red carpet for them, then?" Eric asked.

"Those creatures are Zephrons' soldiers." Zephlin explained. "They're known as Hibiku, and are extremely dangerous."

"So are the Crybots." Sky looked at Zephlin with an irritated expression.

"We'll just have to deal with them both." Char stepped in. "There's no time to argue about which is most deadly, they are attacking the citizens."

"Char is right." Commander Cruger agreed. "Both teams shall go, since you both know how to fight against the Crybots and the Hibiku. That is an order." He added.

Sky gave a frustrated look at Commander Cruger, but did not say anything more on the matter.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Ready." Sky, Sydney, Z, and Bridge replied.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" The B Squad said in unison.

"Elysion Green Ranger, Transform!" Ray said.

"Elysion Blue Ranger, Transform!" Spike called out his transformation phrase.

"Elysion Silver Ranger, Transform!"

"Elysion Purple Ranger, Transform!"

"Elysion White Ranger, Transform!"

"Elysion Black Ranger, Transform!"

The eleven Power Rangers stood in the command center.

"Let's go." Jack said.

"We'll meet you there." Nodded Jaquie.

The two armies of Crybots and Hibiku soldiers attacked a plaza in the downtown area, toppling over everything they could find, and destroying the brick walls and buildings as the civilians fled.

"Hey, uglies!" A call from behind that they were waiting for came from behind.

It was Eric, the Red Ranger of Elysion.

"Yeah, you! You want trouble, you've come to the wrong place, you rust buckets." The Red Ranger of Elysion pointed at them.

"So, you've shown up!" The leader of the Hibiku laughed.

"That's right. You'd better get out of here, if you wanna last another day." The S.P.D. Red Ranger walked up.

"Not a chance! Soldiers! Attack!" The Hibiku ordered.

The army surged forward, their weapons ready to attack.

"Why do they always want to do this the hard way?" The Elysion Blue Ranger readied his staff for battle.

"Not bad." The S.P.D. Blue Ranger commented on the Elysion Rangers' weapons as they readied them for battle.

"Uh-oh." The Silver Ranger said in mock warning. "Now he's just going to show off."

"Dang straight." The Elysion Blue Ranger leapt forward, into the army.

"That's our cue." The Elysion Green Ranger released the two arrows he had just fitted to his bow.

"Hey! What about us?" The Pink Ranger asked, and she leapt into the fray.

"Haven't you guys heard of teamwork?" The S.P.D. Green Ranger asked.

* * *

><p>"Looks like things will be over soon." Kat said, looking at the viewing screen.<p>

Commander Cruger didn't look pleased, though.

Even in the chaos of the battle, he could see the tension between the two teams of Power Rangers. Just as he was thinking about this, the alarms went off again in the Command Center, and one of the nurses appeared on the viewing screen.

"Commander Cruger, someone just broke into the hospital!" He said.

"They must be trying to capture the Gold Ranger." Kat looked at Cruger.

"Make sure the security is tight around the Gold Rangers' room. I'll be in the Hospital Wing as soon as I can." Commander Cruger said. "Kat, I want you to inform the Rangers immediately."

"Right." Kat nodded as Commander Cruger left the Command Center.

* * *

><p>"Man, what's with these guys today?" The S.P.D. Red Ranger asked.<p>

"Someone must have given them their vitamins." The Elysion Blue Ranger agreed. "But watch this: Aqua Hurricane!"

The tornado made of water swept through the Crybots and Hibiku soldiers, but it only eliminated a few of the attackers.

"That's nothing! S.P.D. Swat Mode!" The Blue S.P.D. Ranger said.

"Not bad armor." The Elysion Green Ranger commented.

* * *

><p>The nurse had been assigned to take care of Christina transformed into a woman that had a bird-like head, and wore green robes.<p>

"Now, Gold Ranger, it is time you come along to Master Zephron." She said, walking towards the bed on which Christina was lying on, still in her coma.

Just as the nurse reached the bed, there was a flash of gold light that surrounded Christina, and rejected the woman's presence anywhere near her.

"So, her future self is now protecting her past? This will get interesting." The woman brought up a sword, and was about to run forward when she was once again prevented from carrying out her goals.

"Don't go any farther." Commander Cruger said.

"If it isn't Commander Cruger of the S.P.D." The woman laughed. "This is beyond your control now, _Commander_." She mocked. "The Gold Ranger comes with me."

"I think not. S.P.D. Emergency!" Commander Cruger transformed into the Shadow Ranger.

"Hold it, Commander." Another voice said, and a gold sphere of light was seen floating around at the opposite end of the hospital room, and took the form as the Gold Ranger, from the future.

"Who are you?" The Shadow Ranger asked.

"I am the Gold Ranger of Elysion. And I come from the future." The Ranger stated. "In the past, this woman posed as my nurse, but she was working for Zephron and Grumm, and managed to take me to Zephron's dungeons. When I awoke, he had helped Grumm take over the Earth, and the Power of the Rangers of Elysion was in his hands. I've come to correct the past. _Solar Eclipse Meteor Shower!_"

* * *

><p>"Having fun Rangers?" The leader of the Hibiku army asked.<p>

"Not in particular." The S.P.D. Blue Ranger replied.

"Good! I have a surprise for you… Two of my friends." The Hibiku leader laughed.

Leviathan and Troy appeared.

"You may return to our Masters." Leviathan said. "I hereby challenge the Red Ranger of Elysion to a battle."

"And I hereby challenge the White Ranger of Elysion to a duel." Troy said once the Hibiku and Crybots had vanished.

"What happens if we don't accept your challenges?" The Elysion Red Ranger asked.

"Then your friend, the Gold Ranger who is currently in a coma in the S.P.D. Earth Headquarters, I believe, will never wake up. If you accept and win, then you get to keep your friend." Leviathan replied. "However, if you refuse, then our spies will take her to our Masters, and you will never see her again."

"Fine. I accept your challenge." Eric said, preparing to fight. "What about you, Zephlin?"

"I accept as well." The White Ranger nodded. "I will fight using my Crystal Ice Sword." He revealed his blade, which appeared to be made of white crystal.

"And what about you, little boy?" Troy asked the Elysion Red Ranger.

"I don't need any weapons." He replied, taking the position of one ready to attack with his fists.

"I'll make you eat your own words, Red Ranger." Leviathan laughed.

The others stood off to the side, watching with anticipation, wondering what was going to happen next.

"I've got a new trick up my sleeve." The Elysion Red Ranger said. "While I've been training at S.P.D. I discovered a little power that I had, and it's come in handy. _Elysion Devil Fire Phoenix_!" He became engulfed in red and orange flames, which then took the form of a dark phoenix with blazing red eyes. The Phoenix rose up into the air, then dived right at Leviathan, who raised her hands not in a defensive manner, but to attack the phoenix.

"_Leviathan Rose_!" A giant blue rose-like flower appeared above her, and the Phoenix became trapped inside its center when it made contact with the flower.

"Eric!" The Elysion Green Ranger shouted.

"Haven't you ever paid attention at High School?" Leviathan asked, looking up at the giant flower that was the Red Rangers' temporary prison. "If you had, you would have learned that water always puts out fire."

The flower closed completely before she directed the palm of her hand to the ground nearby, and the closed flower slammed into the cement exploding upon impact. The Elysion Red Ranger staggered to his feet, looking battered.

"You know what they say," Leviathan laughed. "A blow to the ego can hurt worse than a blow to the head when one is still young."

Meanwhile, the White Ranger had focused on Troy, who had created his own blade of black ice.

"So, shall we test which one of us has the greater skill in combat, White Ranger?" Troy asked.

"You will not win, Troy." The White Ranger replied. "_Ice Fury!_"

"_Black Ice Dome!_" Troy called at the same time.

The attack, which could usually pierce a dragons' skin, couldn't penetrate the dome that now hid Troy.

"Is that all you've got, White Ranger of Elysion? As Zephron's brother, I had expected more from you." Troy laughed as his dome faded away.

"What?" The Elysion Rangers shouted in surprise and shock to learn that Zephlin was actually related to Zephron.

"Well... It kind of makes sense, doesn't it?" Asked the Purple Ranger with a casual shrug of her shoulders as the others looked at her. "I mean... Zephlin... Zephron...?"

Troy laughed.

"Now it's my turn." He raised his blade and took hold of it as though the blade were a staff. "_Black Ice Encase!_"

The ground beneath the White Rangers' feat suddenly turned black, and black ice rose from the cement. He leapt up into the air, but it rose with him even as he raised his sword to counterattack. The black ice encased him within seconds, and he was trapped in a tower made purely of the black ice created by Troy.

"Zephlin!" The Silver Ranger almost ran over, but she was stopped by the Purple Rangers' scythe, which had immediately been placed in front of the Silver Ranger to stop her.

"Calm down." The Purple Ranger said. "He knows what he is doing."

"Zephlin or Troy?" The Silver Ranger asked.

"Zephlin." The Purple Ranger turned towards the tower. "Watch." She said.

The tower started to crack in several places surrounding the White Ranger, who was now glowing bright, silvery-white light.

"Ice Fury!" The White Ranger's voice could be heard, slightly muffled by the black ice encasing him. His sword cut through the ice, releasing him from the trap.

"So, you're not a fool after all." Troy sounded amused. "That means this battle will be all the more entertaining." He said as the White Ranger landed on the ground, ready to fight again.

"You want a fight, bring it on." The White Ranger said. "We are the Power Rangers, and you should know by now that we always win."

"Yeah, that's right." The Elysion Red Ranger nodded. "Gotta live up to the legacy of the Red Ranger, don't I?" He laughed.

"Legacy… right…" The S.P.D. Red Ranger shook his head hopelessly.

"You can't be telling me he's your leader?" The S.P.D. Blue Ranger asked the Elysion Green Ranger.

"No, no. Our original leader is currently in the hospital wing of the base in a coma." He replied. "I'm just a fill-in." He added.

"Leviathan Aqua Fury!" Leviathan shouted.

"Hey! No one uses my powers against my friends!" The Elysion Blue Ranger said angrily. "Azure Ice Lightning!"

"Elysion Devil Fire Phoenix!" The Elysion Red Ranger took advantage of Leviathan's distraction, and the combined attacks caught Leviathan off-guard.

The red and lightning-blue phoenix engulfed Leviathan in flames and exploded around her.

"Nice!" The Elysion Red Ranger gave his friend a high-five.

"I think we're getting this team-work thing down." The Silver Ranger commented.

"Christina will be happy when she sees how we've improved." The Black Ranger nodded.

"Looks like you're out of options now," The White Ranger said to Troy. "Your friend is gone. _Elysion_ _Crystal_ _Ice Dragon!_" He raised his sword to the sky, and clouds formed above him.

"Woah!" His fellow Rangers had never seen him use this attack before, and were very impressed.

There was a flash of white lightning that shot towards the White Rangers' sword, and they thought they saw the image of a giant dragon made purely of crystal rise from the blade for a moment or two. Then, the White Ranger leapt up into the air, directed his blade at Troy, who shouted, "I will never be beaten!" before becoming a flash of white light himself, shooting towards Troy and cutting right through him.

"It's your turn." The White Ranger turned to the S.P.D. Power Rangers, who stepped forward.

"Leviathan and Troy," The S.P.D. Red Ranger said to the now weakened monsters. "You are hereby convicted of attempted destruction of the Earth, and working for Grumm and Zephlin." He raised his Judgment Scanner and flipped it open. "Judgment mode." There were a few moments of silence, and the Judgment Scanner confirmed that Leviathan was guilty of said crimes. "Guilty!" The S.P.D. Red Ranger said.

"We'll only end up escaping your containment cards." Leviathan laughed.

"You and what army?" The Elysion Red Ranger asked. "I've always wanted to say that." He added after a moment or two.

"R.I.C.!" The S.P.D. Rangers called their mechanical dog companion, who came in the blink of an eye and transformed into the Canine Cannon. "Containment mode!" They got into position to fire at Leviathan and Troy. "Fire!" They ordered.

There was an explosion, and two cards were now on the ground.

"Power down." The White Ranger said, returning to his civilian form. The rest of the Power Rangers followed suit.

Jack picked up the two cards.

"Thank you for your help." Zephlin said, walking over. "We owe you our gratitude." He raised a hand to shake Jack's, who after handing the cards to Sky, shook his hand in return.

"Let's get back to the Command Center." Sky said. "Cat said she had some information for us."


End file.
